


The Secrets Between Us

by Oreata



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke, Episode: 3x07, F/F, Horses, Injury, Lexa Lives, Major Character Injury, lexa - Freeform, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreata/pseuds/Oreata
Summary: The day before the 13 clans meet in Ton DC to negotiate trading, Clarke gets hurt while out riding with Lexa. Abby, finds out exactly what has been going on between her daughter and the Commander. Post 3x07 verse where everyone lives. Clexa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I've been over on Fanfiction.net for years, but this is my first post on Ao3 so I'm pretty excited! This idea has been wandering through my brain for a few weeks now, so I figured I should just write it down. Originally, I had intended it to be a one shot, but its only about half written and I’m already at 5,600 words…so I figured a bit of a multi-chapter might be a good idea! Anyone – I hope you enjoy!

Clarke smiled as she breathed in the freshness of the early autumn air, grabbing the reigns of her horse, Spirit, a little tighter as she spurred him gently. Up ahead Lexa was explaining some sort of political relation between Ice Nation and the Boat Clan, as she rode. As hard as she tried Clarke could not seem to keep her mind on whatever it was the Lexa was saying. Everything around her was too overwhelming. The changing colors of the trees, the low whistle of the wind and the way the warm autumn air just seemed to taste a little bit different than that of the summer. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, simply wishing to savor everything about this new season she was about to experience for the first time. 

“Klarke? Klarke?” A voice brought her back to reality and she ever so slowly opened her eyes. Lexa had evidently caught on to her daydreaming and had stopped her horse and now was looking back at her a slightly upturned smirk on her face. “Have you not heard a word I’ve said this entire time?”

“Erm…uh…Azgeda…” Clarke tried to cover up before she noticed the smirk on Lexa’s face had turned into a full blown smile, a rare sight on the Commanders face, as spurred her horse on to start walking.

“You know Klarke, it is important that you understand all the clan relations before we head into our negotiations tomorrow, you wouldn’t want to say anything out of turn accidently.”

“I know,” She sighed, as Spirit began to follow Lexa and her mare again. “But - I thought the entire purpose of this ride was to spend some time together before the clans began negations.”

“Is that not what we are doing?” Clarke chuckled to herself. Lexa was often so focused on her duties as the Commander that she would forget that there were actually other things they could talk about.

“Yes, technically – but perhaps we should discuss something other than battle tactics for once.”

“We weren’t talking tactics, Klarke.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. In the few months since Lexa had been shot, the two had grown much closer, but between dealing with Pike and all the ramifications of the City of Light, they had had very limited time to spend alone without the worry of all their duties looming over their heads. Over the next few days the two hoped to turn a new leaf for their people. An era where the 13 clans could live in peace among each other for the first time in their history. Lexa tutted her horse quietly, looking over her shoulder and back at Clarke. “Very well Klarke, what do you wish to discuss?”

Clarke paused for a moment, taking in the scene before her once more. Every inch of earth was so beautiful. 

“Growing up on the ark is very different than being on the ground. Do you realize this is the first time I have ever seen leaves this color?” Lexa pursed her lips together for a moment, somehow she had not considered all the firsts Clarke would be experiencing after spending her first 18 years in space. 

“It is very beautiful isn’t it?” Lexa looked back over her shoulder again, to see a large smile had crossed her lovers face. In the corner of her eyes, Lexa spotted a strange movement rustle through the bushes near their feet. Clarke was about to respond when Lexa quickly raised her hand, bringing her horse to a sudden halt. “Klarke – stop.” 

“What?” She asked, as her mare took a step forward before she could pull back on the reigns. Beneath her, the horse’s feet began to scamper as the large horse let out neigh in sudden panic. Out of the bushes a slick brown snake slithered out, its charge straight at Spirit. Spirit gave a few panicked gallops before he reared back and ran, flinging Clarke off his body and down a small hill that was next to their trail. Clarke let out a series of pained grunts as her body slid over rocks and uprooted trees before she was able to grab hold of a root and pull herself to a stop about halfway down the hill. From where she lay she could hear Spirit screaming as he stood on his two back legs in defense before he turned and galloped away.

“Klarke!” Lexa yelled, quickly surveying the area to make the snake had left the area before dismounting her horse and running to the edge of the hill. 

“I’m okay…” Clarke called back as she rolled onto her back, revealing a trail of blood that was seeping down her left thigh, the fabric of her pants now torn and jagged. She collapsed on her back, trying to slow her ragged breathing when Lexa appeared in front of her and knelt down at her side. Lexa put her hand on her chest, applying slight pressure to help slow her lovers breathing as she reached forward and helped Clarke to a seated position. Gently Lexa cupped Clarke’s face with her hands looking deeply into her eyes, checking for concussion.

“Did you hit your head?” Clarke shook her head, very aware she had lucked out on that one. 

“No, just my leg” She almost grunted. The more the shock of what had just happened wore off the heavier the throbbing pain in her thigh got. Lexa nodded, turning her attention Clarke’s leg. Lexa swallowed and looked back at Clarke, eyes serious.

“Fuck.” Clarke cursed. No wonder it hurt like hell. Though there were multiple gashes on her thigh, the worst by far was a deep, cut about four inches long – the bottom of which was still lodged with the stick that had caused it on her way down. “You’re going to have to take that out.”

“Klarke, maybe we should wait for a healer…” Clarke shook her head vehemently. 

“No, its too deep. We need to wrap it before we get back to camp. It won’t kill me, but the longer its n there the worse it will be to take out. I cant move with it there.” Lexa looked Clarke deep in the eyes before looking down at the stick embedded in her lovers flesh. It was about an inch wide, through short and stubby and Lexa had wondered if the force of Clarke falling had broken it off a root as she slid down the hill. Lexa trusted Clarke – her skills in healing were far superior to her own so with one final look into her blue eyes, she nodded in confirmation.

“This is going to hurt.”

“I know.” Clarke assured her, as she leaned back on her elbows and grasped some roots and grass for momentum. “Do it.”

Lexa looked up at her one more time before nodding as Clarke braced herself even further. Her hands trembling she reached forward, bracing Clarke’s thigh before reaching forward and yanking the stick out in one fluid movement. Clarke let out an agonizing sound that was half scream, half groan. Lexa could only imagine the splinters left behind – the thing looked like a jagged spear. The wound began to pulse with fresh blood, and Lexa rushed to put pressure on it with a rag she had pulled from the medical kit she had somehow remembered to grab off her horse before running down the hill to Clarke.

Clarke allowed herself to lay back on the ground as Lexa continued to tend to her wound. After a few minutes the bleeding slowed and Lexa let out a silent breathe of release before looking to Clarke for instruction. There were still other gashes that they hadn’t even looked at, overall the bleeding seemed to have slowed down and she knew Clarke was not in any immediate danger.

“Wrap it. Tightly” She instructed, “We can look at the others once we get back to camp.” 

Lexa quickly went to work, unraveling some bandages from her medical kit and tightly wrapping around Clarke’s thigh.

“Can you stand?” Lexa asked, as she finished wrapping the wound as instructed. Clarke nodded.

“I think so.” Clarke pushed herself to sitting, and before she could try to stand, Lexa’s arms came around her and gently helped her to get to her feet. She was barely able to put any pressure on her leg, but slowly the two women made their way to the top of the hill, where Lexa’s horse, Meela, seemed to be waiting for them. Lexa let out a sigh of relief, glad her mare hadn’t run off spooked like Spirit had. 

Lexa helped Clarke steady herself against the mare, before putting her foot in the stirrup and mounting the creature. She then helped steady Clarke long enough to her to help lift her onto the horse so she was facing her. For a moment, she briefly thought that in any other situation it would be unacceptable for the two to ride like this. She thought that perhaps Clarke had had the same thought because at that moment, Clarke slipped her arm around her back and gripped tightly – allowing her head to rest on her shoulders. Lexa shifted the reigns to one hand, and brought her other arm around Clarke’s waist to secure her position on Meela. Her breath hitched for a moment, when her hand found itself coated in sticky red blood and Lexa realized for the first that that Clarke had also torn open her back on her way down. The fact that Clarke hadn’t even noticed a testament to just how much pain her leg was in. The warrior adjusted her grip, and tutted Meela into a gallop. She wanted to get Clarke back to camp – and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke return to camp in Ton-DC and deal with the aftermath of Clarke's injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who read Chapter one - and an extra special thanks to those who left comments. I adore and love each and every one of you. You make my heart sing. I don't usually post two chapters so close together, but seeing as I already have two chapter posted on fanfiction.net, I wanted to get caught up over here so we can post at the same pace from here on out!
> 
> Oh also - I'd like to note that I'm not a doctor - I had a period of life where I wanted to be one but decided the arts was my true calling in life. So, if anything is not medically sound - well - its because I'm not a doctor.
> 
> Oh and Happy Easter!

Meela galloped faster than Lexa had ever seen her. It was almost as if the mare could sense the urgency to get back to camp as quickly as possible. Clarke’s grip on her waist had only gotten stronger as they road and Lexa could tell the jostling of the journey wasn’t helping her pain. Miraculously they made it back to camp in about an hour, and the moment they arrived several warriors surrounded them, assessing the situation.

“Someone help Wanheda!” She commanded, and instantly two warriors helped Clarke off the horse and to her feet. 

Lexa jumped off Meela, and immediately began barking orders in Trigedesleng at her warriors who awaited instruction. “You two! Go find Wanheda’s horse. He was spooked by a snake near Eaglenest Pass! You – get a healer!”

“No.” A voice called her back to reality and she looked to Clarke, who had stepped out of the grasp of the two warriors that had helped her off Meela. “These are only superficial wounds – I can take care of them myself.”

With that Clarke turned, and began to walk towards Lexa’s tent, back rigid and leg stiff as possible in an attempt to hide the limp. Lexa knew what this was - Clarke didn’t want to seem weak in front any of the warriors – no matter what clan they were from. Skaikru was still new among the coalition and she didn’t want to put anything jeopardy by making her people seem less than the rest of the clans. She was the mighty Wanheda after all. For a moment, Lexa cursed herself for all the times she had outright shamed the weak.

“Everyone back to work! Now!” The commander yelled and the previously frozen camp sprung back into life, continuing the activities they were doing before Heda and Wanheda interrupted their day. Lexa caught up to Clarke, not daring to touch her in this moment. “Clarke, you really should let me get a healer…”

“They’re just superficial wounds, I can take care of them self.” Clarke responded, but when she turned and saw the apprehension on her secret lovers face she spoke again. “Look, if we get in there and it’s worse than I think I promise we can get a healer.”

Apprehensively Lexa nodded, opening the flap to her tent and whisking Clarke in in front of her. She quickly told her guard they were not to be disturbed. As soon the flap closed behind them, Clarke’s rigid posture collapsed and for a moment Lexa thought Clarke was going to hit the ground. Lexa whisked her hands forward offering the support she was unable to give outside her tent.

“I’m fine.” Clarke assured as Lexa helped usher her over to her bed and helped her to sit.

“Yes Klarke, I can see that you are clearly fine.” She mocked, and Clarke’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you mocking me, Commander?”

“Why yes Klarke, I believe I am.” Lexa responded monotone, as she patted the side of her hair casually. Clarke scooted herself back onto the bed. It was only a moment before Lexa became serious again. “I don’t think you noticed, but your back is bleeding as well.”

For a moment, Clarke looked shocked, but as she reached behind herself and felt a few clump of drying blood her shock turned into concern. How could she have not noticed that?

“Well, I guess we better take a look.” She said, her hands reaching for the hem of her shirt, but Lexa beat her too it and the brunette gingerly lifted the shirt over the blondes head revealing a grey bandoe. Crossing behind the bed Lexa let out a sign of relief at what she saw. It was bloody, and torn up but all appeared to be surface wounds. From where she had come to sit behind the blonde, Lexa put a gentle kiss on the back of her shoulder. “It’s fine,” She breathed, “Just a few scratches, but we should clean it after we take care of your leg.”

Clarke also breathed a sigh of relief. The relief however was quickly suppressed and a lump began to form in her throat which she quickly swallowed. Despite claiming that she wouldn’t need a healer, she knew that her leg was not going to be as easy of a fix. Clarke shook her head. 

“No, take care of this first.” Lexa almost protested, but seeing the way Clarke’s fists were grasping her sheets she allowed her to put off in inevitable for just a little while longer. She rose from the bed, and grabbed a basin and cloth that her hand maidens had put in her tent earlier for washing. Lexa dipped the cloth in the water, before ringing it out and pressing it against the wounds on Clarke’s back. In silence she worked, carefully cleaning until all the remnants of blood were gone and the wounds almost glistened. Lexa put the basin of water away and came back to Clarke, both of them knowing it was time. 

Clarke stared at the Commander for a moment before nodding and Lexa came before her to help her to a stand. Clarke shook, as Lexa dropped to her knees in front of her – a place she had been so many times before but never in a situation like this. Noticing her trembling Lexa placed a quick kiss to Clarke’s stomach, before her hands moved to undo her belt buckle, and then pants. Cautiously Lexa began to pull down on the garment, but as soon as they started moving they stopped. Over the last few hours, the fibers of the ripped pants had curled into various sections of the wound, and almost becoming embedded as the blood began to dry. Lexa let out a sigh, this was going to hurt. Gently as she could Lexa began to pull, flinching each time she heard fabric rip away from flesh. Above her Clarke let out a pained grunt, as she gripped Lexa’s shoulder tightly. 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa whispered, and Clarke immediately thought back to the last time Lexa at said those words to her. I never meant to turn you into this, Lexa had confessed, and Clarke had dropped the knife to the ground before coming completely undone. Who knew that this is where they would be a few months later. Clarke slowly shifted her eyes down to Lexa, only to find greens eyes looking up at her and she knew that the brunette was thinking of the same moment. She offered her a half smile before returning to work. 

“I’m sorry Klarke.” She repeated as she continued to separate flesh from fabric. Eventually, Lexa finished and the pants slid to the ground. Quickly Lexa stood, helping Clarke find her place back on the bed. As Lexa’s arms moved around her, the first thing she noticed was that not only was Clarke’s heart beating rapidly, but that the girl was covered in a small sheen of sweat, despite the cooling early evening air that was beginning to surround them. It occurred to Lexa that perhaps she should get a fire going so they wouldn’t freeze in the night. Lexa pushed back the thought, turning her attention back to Clarke’s wound. She swallowed slowly, and looked at Clarke. The look in her eyes told her everything she needed to know. No, it wasn’t life threatening but it was much worse than they had imagined. Starting at the front and going all the way around to the back of her thigh were several deep gouges. Each one, seemed to have somehow become embedded with various forms of rocks and twigs as she had slid down the hill. Now, the remnants of fibers left over from her pants also stuck to the wound. Without asking Lexa stood up and turned, peaking her head out the tent.

“Go get a healer.” She demanded of her guards as Clarke lay back on the bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, seeing how her back was torn up but she found herself getting increasingly heavy feeling. 

Clarke watched intently as Lexa went to the small fire pit that had been set up in the middle of the tent. This tent was different than the ones they had used all summer, and had an opening in the roof to let out smoke similar to that of teepees Clarke had read about in school growing up – only the shape was not the same. Quickly Lexa gathered some wood in the middle of the pit, and just as it lit on fire the guard outside her tent announced the presence of the healer they had requested. 

“Enter!” Lexa called as she stood up in front of the now blazing fire. Tentatively Nyko stepped into the tent, a small bundle of supplies in his hands. 

“Nyko,” Lexa stated stepping forward and offering him her wrist, which he dutifully clasped. “Wanheda’s leg is in worse condition than we originally thought.” 

Nyko nodded, as Lexa guided him over to where Clarke way lying and tentatively began to examine the wound. After a few moments of inspection, Nyko slowly lifted his gaze to meet Clarke’s who nodded, seemingly knowing what he was going to say.

“What is it?” Lexa demanded, and Nyko stood straighter than he had been the moment before, before turning to the Commander and explaining.

“I can clean the wound, and remove as much as I can – but with so many small fragments in the flesh we do not have the tools small enough to get everything. She will heal, but I cannot guarantee she will walk without pain.”

Lexa’s jaw clenched together upon hearing this news and for a moment Nyko thought he was about to suffer at the commanders hand. He stammered, trying to offer up a better solution, but from behind him Clarke cut him off.

“My mother…” She croaked tiredly. “She will arrive tomorrow morning, and will have the tools we need to fix it properly.” At hearing this both Nyko and Lexa let go a wave of tension, but for very different reasons. 

“Very well.” Lexa stated. “Nyko, please clean the wounds the best you can and then wrap it so Dr. Griffin can finish up once she arrives tomorrow.” Nyko nodded and immediately went to work. From across the tent, Lexa watched as Clarke’s beautiful face contorted in pain, desperately wishing she could go to her. It seemed like hours as Lexa paced through the tent as Nyko worked, but she knew it couldn’t have been more than 30 minutes when he finally finished covering the wounds with a large bandage and stood by Clarke’s side. 

“Thank you Nyko.” Clarke whispered somewhat groggily, extending her wrist to him which he accepted not with one hand, but two in affection. Clearly he liked the girl.

“Anything for you Wanheda.” He said, before dropping her wrist and turning to Lexa.

“Leave us.” Lexa said somewhat abruptly. Unsure of her harshness Nyko stepped forward hesitantly, before dropping a pocket of herbs into Lexa’s hand.

“For the pain.” He explained before backing himself out of the tent. 

“Nyko!” Lexa called out, sensing her dismissal was somewhat too abrupt, “Thank you for your help.” 

“Any time, Heda. Wanheda.” He cast one last glance at Clarke before disappearing out of the tent and into the now darkened sky. As soon as Nyko left, Lexa rushed over to Clarke’s side, sitting gently on the side of the bed where she say. Carefully she helped Clarke to a sit, and handed her the herbs Nyko had given her in haste. Clarke chewed them slowly, a look of distaste gracing her features ever so briefly. 

“How do you feel?” Lexa asked, running her fingers down Clarke’s arm gently. 

“Hurts – but I’ll be fine.” The blonde admitted honestly as she swallowed the last of the herbs, and washed it down with a bit of water Lexa had offered her.

“Good.” Lexa leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her lover’s forehead. “We should try and get some rest.” Clarke nodded in agreement, it was late – and they both knew that it was going to be a long night and an even longer day tomorrow. In that moment they were both thankful that tomorrow had been left as a day for the clans to get reunited with one another, allowing the meetings to start the following day. Lexa stood, walking over to the entrance to her tent, before giving her guards a few instructions as she stepped outside briefly.

“We are not to be disturbed. When Dr. Griffin gets here tomorrow, please have her sent to us immediately.” The guards nodded curtly in understanding, and Lexa disappeared back into the tent. Briefly, she tended to the fire, which had now warmed the tent to a summer’s heat, but was beginning to fade with the night. Then, she finally began to take off her jacket, undoing one buckle at a time before sliding off her shoes, shirt and pants before slipping into the same night dress she had worn the evening after her fight with Nia. Then she unbraided her hair, brushing it as quickly as she could. Finally, she slipped onto the bed next to Clarke, who was desperately trying to fall asleep next to her. Yes, this would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who read! I appreciate everyone who has taken time from their busy lives to read something I'm writing to dust off my writing skills. Once again please comment and I'll be eternally gratefull
> 
> Up next: The Arkadian's arrive at camp, and well - that's an interesting experience for Abby, Lexa and Clarke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are cute, Abby learns about grounder celebrations and gets her first hints that there may be something going on, if you know what I mean....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading the previous Chapters! I love hearing all your thoughts! I’m pretty sure I got back to you all – if I missed you I’m sorry and you are loved!
> 
> I hope your days since my last update were better than mine! All hell broke loose I tell ya. Not only did I get the flu, but servers at work went down during a routine clean up and we thought we lost a years’ worth of work and couldn’t access it for like 4 days. Then today I spent 12 hours trying to figure out how to edit a particularly difficult shot/SFX for a short film I’m working on only to be told by the director we won’t be using it anymore. I just don’t even. Lol. Please send help. I might lose it on you all. 
> 
> In short, I gave up took a bath and am now lying in bed eating a mug cake, drinking wine and reading/writing fanfiction – cause nerd. Hahaha….anyways. Enough about me – I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was the birds chirping in the background that eventually woke Lexa and told her dawn was just arriving. She couldn’t have gotten more than a few more hours of sleep, and Clarke even less. After hours of fitful, disturbed sleep, Clarke had finally announced herself to be in too much pain to sleep. Half begrudgingly, and in desperate need of sleep herself, Lexa propped herself up with a pillow and wrapped her arms around Clarke pulling her body rest on her chest. She had hoped it would alleviate some of the pressure on her beloveds back and allow her to sleep. A few moments later Clarke had achingly swung her wounded leg over her hip, it was the first way she found herself to be decently comfortable all night. 

Which is how they found themselves now. Thankfully after her hours of disturbed sleep Clarke had finally drifted off into a deep sleep, and Lexa could feel her head heavy on her chest. Tiredly, she tightened her grip around Clarke’s shoulders and lifted her free hand to Clarke’s hair, rubbing small circles on her scalp as she breathed her in deeply. She knew she should try and get a few more hours of sleep while she could, but already Lexa’s mind was full with thoughts for the day. At some point, she would have to leave Clarke, to great the arriving clans. She hoped however that, Skaikru would be the first to arrive as they were coming in a rover and the rest were either on horseback or foot – arriving later in the day. This would hopefully give them time to take care of Clarke before moving onto the needed formalities of the day. Lexa breathed deeply, dropping a kiss into Clarke’s hair, before closing her eyes again and drifting back to sleep. 

Abby let out a content yawn, and she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. They had been on the road to the camp in Ton DC, long before the sun had even hit the sky - eager to make a good impression to the 12 clans as they rejoined the coalition. If Abby was honest, she was a little surprised they had been welcomed back into the coalition so easily, and wondered at the secret battles her daughter was having to fight on their behalf from Polis. It had been nearly a month since Dr. Griffin had seen her daughter, and as much as she was looking forward to being part of the 13th clan, she was most eager to catch up with her daughter. 

“Did you get some good sleep?” A voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and Abby looked over at Kane who was driving the rover. She smiled sheepishly as she pushed herself into a full seated position and smiled at Kane.

“I did. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you though.”

“It’s perfectly alright,” Kane paused, “We’ve had a lot going on in Arkadia, I’m sure you needed the rest.” Abby smiled and nodded, Kane was always so understanding – so good at people. She was glad his position as chancellor had been rightfully reinstated after everything that had gone down with Pike. They were the only two in the front, and though he could call back to talk to Octavia or Lincoln or anyone else in the back, she still felt a little bad for leaving him alone to his thoughts for so many hours.  
“If my estimate is right, we should be arriving at camp in about 10 minutes.” He continued to speak, and as soon as Abby opened her mouth to speak, Octavia popped her head in from the back.

“You guys ready to party like there’s no tomorrow?” She asked, a smirky smile gracing her face.

“Excuse me?” Abby asked, concerned.

“Lincoln says that whenever the clans get together, the first day is usually such a party nothing much gets done. We suspect it will be even bigger to celebrate us rejoining the 13th clan.” The warriors eyes sparkled mischievously, as she prepared to egg them on even further, but was cut off when Kane spoke again.

“Of course,” he answered seriously. “We’ve had so little exposure to culture on the ground so far that it’s time to start getting to know how people on the ground really live together.”

Octavia nearly rolled her eyes at him, but stopped when she realized that her people, other than she and Clarke, were finally going to immerse themselves self in the culture of the ground.

“Whatever happens there, I for one am just relieved to know that we are finally going to have peace for our people and the other clans.” Abby stated, as the rover pulled up to the camp, and they were immediately surrounded by a group of warriors. Kane shut off the vehicle, and he and Abby stepped out onto the ground and walked about back to let their fellow Arkadian’s out. As Ocatavia and Lincoln stepped out, Indra hesitantly stepped forward, offering her former second her wrist in respect. Octavia nodded in understanding, and accepted, before pulling Indra into a hug. Stiffly, but also with a slight smile on her face, Indra pulled back and greeted Lincoln as well.  
“I trust your journey from Arkadia went well?” She asked.

“Very well,” Lincoln answered, “much faster than if we had had to arrive on horseback.”

“I suspect so. I’m sure you have a few hours to get settled before the other clans start arriving.” Indra nodded, before turning toward Abby and Kane, who were quietly discussing something among themselves. She stepped forward, extending her wrist to both of them, which they accepted. “Chancellor Kane, Doctor Griffin – it is good to see you are well.”

“It’s good to see you again, Indra.” Abby responded with a genuine smile. Indra began to walk guiding Abby and Kane to follow her with her arms.  
“I will see to it that your things are brought to your quarters.”

“It’s ok Indra, we don’t have much I’m sure we can manage” Kane said respectfully.

“Very well, Chancellor.” Indra spoke and the two began to walk away, but the warrior called after them. “Dr. Griffin, Heda as requested you in her tent upon your arrival.”  
Abby paused for a moment, before turning around and taking a step closer to Indra.  


“Is everything okay?”

“Its, Wanhed-“ She paused, for a moment considering that Dr. Griffin was Clarke’s mother. “Clarke. She was injured while our riding with Heda yesterday afternoon.”  


Abby’s chest tightened, a sudden wave of anxiety washing over her at the news that her daughter was hurt. Kane reached out and squeezed her forearm reassuringly, seeming to sense the change in her aura.

“I’ll see to it that our people are taken care of. You go take care of Clarke.” Kane assured, clasping a hand on her shoulder. Abby nodded in agreement, quickly informing Indra that she needed to get her medical bag from the rover before they headed over to where Clarke was being held. The two walked back over to the vehicle, where they began to unload the supplies they had brought for the following days, until they came across Abby’s medical gear. 

“I’m sure Clarke will be fine – if had been that serious, they wouldn’t have waited until you got here to do something.” Abby nodded at Kane’s reassuring words, but inwardly knew that the grounders had limitations to what they could do medically. Wordlessly, she turned from Kane, and began to head back to Indra who immediately began to lead her to the Commander’s tent. As they walked through camp, Abby was increasingly aware of all the stares she was getting from the grounders – Skaikru still being an uncertain sight among their people. 

“Dr Griffin to see Wanheda, as requested.” Indra spoke, breaking Abby away from her of her musings. The two had stopped in front of a large tent that was being guarded by two of Lexa’s most trusted warriors. The guards nodded making way for Abby to step past them and into the tent. 

Abby reached for the flap, and ducked inside, stopping short at the sight that greeted her eyes. The tent was quite vast, with various sections including a dressing space and mirror, as well as a room divider. What made her breath catch in her throat though was the sight of her daughter tangled in the arms of the Commander. She noticed the state of her daughters undress – only clad in a small bralette and a pair of shots that she assumed grounders typically wore instead of the traditional Arkadian garments. What really caught her attention though was Clarke’s posture. Even in her sleep, the doctor hadn’t seen such a relaxed look on her daughters face since they had landed on the ground. Clarke, was still lying with her injured leg swung over Lexa’s body, a hand limply relaxed over the Commander’s chest as the warrior held her. A mix of anxiety and apprehension filled Abby’s chest as she took in the view before her. For a moment she felt as if she was interrupting an intimate moment between the pair, and that she should come back later. As she was preparing to quietly step out of the tent however, she noticed Lexa’s hands slowly tasseling Clarke’s blonde hair, and suddenly found herself looking into the eyes of the Commander.

“Dr. Griffen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!!! 
> 
> I felt like not a lot happened in this chapter, but the next one is a doozy - plus Octavioa gave us some hints of what is to come as well. ;) If I'm being honest, I struggled writing Abby and would love some feed back on what you thought of her! 
> 
> As always - please read and review you guys are gems!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally gets her injuries taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all – I hope I didn’t make you wait too long for this update! Was my last week of school, so things got a bit crazy since I’m also working two jobs! Only one more week to get in final assignments and then I am finished and done university for life! Huzzah! 
> 
> Before we start, I would like to say a something about mental health – if you don’t want to read feel free to skip ahead to the chapter, but it’s been weighing on my heart all week long. In the past week, two different people have come to me with concerns for mental health. One of my dear friends things he could be bi-polar, and another friend’s son started having split personalities at the age of 7. In addition, I myself have been feeling quite low. I don’t have depression, but circumstances that are out of my control just seem to be feeding negative emotions – I mean I literally sat in the shower last night for an hour and just stared at the wall. I’m not saying this for sympathy, but I want you to know that if you are reading this and you are struggling with your mental health that a) you are not alone in the struggle, b) you are loved by someone who has never met you, and c) it’s not something to be ashamed about. I’m tired of social stigma around it – its ok to need help when life starts giving you shit, or even if life is good and you still find yourself in a trench. I hope you know that issues with mental health are common, and can be overcome – and most of all YOU ARE LOVED! Anyways, I had to get that out there. I hope you enjoy this chapter. <3

Lexa had been drifting in and out of a light sleep for the past few hours as Clarke continued to sleep on her chest. She was acutely becoming more and more aware of the sounds of the waking camp around her, and increasingly felt she should get up and start getting ready for the day. But she didn’t. She had just closed her eyes on last time, her fingers moving back to Clarke’s wavy blonde hair as she breathed in her scent when a movement to her left caught her attention. Lexa immediately tensed – who dare enter her tent unannounced. Angrily she lifted her eyes only to find herself face to face with Clarke’s mother.

“Doctor Griffin.” The commander’s authority seeped through her voice even in her intimate position, and she saw the Doctors shoulders square off just a little bit. Anger raged under the surface – unbelieving that her guards had just allowed the woman to walk in and find her like this. She would have to give them a good talking to later. Briefly Lexa considered quickly moving from her position underneath Clarke – but what had been seen could not be unseen and Clarke’s wellbeing was more important than her pride in this moment. Besides, even though they were keeping their relationship a secret she figured Abby, being Clarke’s mother and all, would have to find out about it sooner or later. Still, she dropped her hand from Clarke’s head, straightened her back ever so slightly and narrowed her eyes, almost as if to demand an explanation. 

“C-Commander.” Abby stuttered. Beneath her mask, Lexa smiled. She was still Heda. “I’m sorry to intrude…”

“I see your journey here has treated you well?” The commander asked, pushing the obvious elephant in the room out of focus.

“Y-yes. It was lovely.” Abby said, standing there awkwardly looking at the two woman, unsure what to do. Her eyes traveled to the bandage on Clarke’s thigh – little spots of blood had started to seep through the bandage. She decided getting right to business was the best option. “What happened yesterday?”

“We were riding along Eaglesnest Pass when a snake spooked Clarke’s horse. She was thrown off Spirit and down the hill. Truthfully we’re lucky that only her back and leg were injured. We tried to clean it up the best we could, but Nyko said there were too many small rocks to treat it properly without Skaikru tools.” Lexa explained, tightening her grip around Clarke’s shoulders. 

“Can I take a look?” Abby asked, feeling somewhat ridiculous that she felt she needed permission to approach her daughter. Lexa nodded, dipping her head towards Clarke’s hairline, her free hand trailing up the blondes arm gently. 

“Clarke…” She whispered quietly. “Clarke.” Lexa repeated, a little louder. The blonde began to stir, blue eyes gently fluttering open.

“Lex…?” She murmured sleepily. Abby’s heart tensed in her chest uncomfortably, lowering her gaze to her feet. Of all the things she had expected to see when she came to Arkadia, this certainly wasn’t it.

“Your Mom is here to check on your wounds.” Lexa whispered again, and out of the corner her eye Abby saw that it was Clarke’s instinct to jump from Lexa’s arms – preserving their privacy. Lexa however anticipated Clarke’s movement and held her tighter – keeping her from unintentionally causing herself pain from the sudden movement. 

“Hi Mom-“ Clarke began. Abby could see that she was about to try and explain herself and cut her off.  


“You know what honey, stay where you are. I think this is the best angle I’m going to get of your leg.” Abby reassured Clarke, finally stepping forward to remove the bandage from her leg. The small tent left much to be desired when it came to surgical space – and Clarke would need something to hold onto if it was as bad as Lexa made it sound. Clarke nodded begrudgingly in agreement before looking at Lexa with annoyance and confusion in her eyes. How had her Mom walked in on them like this?

Gingerly the doctor pulled the small stool that was next to Lexa’s night stand and sat down. Her fingers nimbly reached for the bandage Nyko had placed the night before, taking care to remove it as gently as possible. As the doctor began to inspect the various wounds she let out a sigh – this was going to be a long morning.

“God Clarke, how did this happen?” She asked, even though she has just heard the Commander’s version of the story.

“The hill I fell down had lots of gravel and roots and – “ Clarke stopped short. She wasn’t really sure what kind of explanation her mother was looking for. “You should have seen the branch the Commander had to pull out.” Abby looked up the girls, eyebrows raised in question. Clarke was rambling.

“hmmm.” She tutted under her breath, focusing on the wound again for a moment before looking up at Clarke again. “Well, the good news is that this is fixable, you’ll be walking around in no time.”

“And the bad news?” The Commander asked monotone.

“The bad news is I wasn’t planning on doing surgery on my daughter in the middle of a camp this morning so I don’t have any anesthetic.”

“What is that?” Lexa asked, as Clarke let out a deep sigh.

“It means that we have nothing to numb the pain.” The blonde answered for her mother, who nodded, confirming the answer to the commander’s question. “Let’s just get it over with.”

“Clarke, this is going to hurt –“

“I know, Mom, but what choice do we have?” Abby let out a sign in agreement, there were no other options and nodded. Clarke adjusted herself against Lexa, bringing one of her hands to come around Lexa’s forearm as a grip. Lexa in turn tightened her grip around the girl, preparing to have to hold her in place. 

Abby reached into her bag and pulled out a number of tools including gloves and forceps, which she sterilized quickly with a small alcohol swab. “You ready?”

Clarke nodded. The look on Abby’s face was already apologetic as she brought the forceps forward to retrieve the first rock. As the Doctor began to pull pebble after pebble from her daughter’s leg, Clarke did her best to control her body but eventually the pain became too much and her body shook in the shock. Clarke let out an agonized groan when Abby had to cut away some newly formed flesh that was beginning to form over a larger rock – her entire leg jerking in protest at the sensation. Immediately Lexa’s hand came to the top of Clarke’s thigh, holding it in place with as much force as she could.

Abby looked up at the movement, to see that Lexa’s forearm now had 5 claw shaped marks on it, each one oozing deep black blood. The Doctors eyes filled with question and concern, looking up at her Commander suddenly and with question. Lexa however, quickly shook her head, dismissing the issue till later. She doubted Clarke was even aware she had been gripping her that hard. Instantly Abby relented and went back to work on her daughter’s leg, taking care to get the wound clean as she possibly could. 

Clarke whimpered so quietly that Lexa was sure she was the only one in the room who had heard it. Tear had been silently falling down Clarke’s face as her mother work – but she had been too afraid to let out a cry for fear of not being able to control her sobs if she let a single one out. 

“It’s okay to cry if you need to, ai hodnes.” Lexa quietly whispered into Clarke’s ear in trigedasleng feeling the wet patch that was starting to seep through her night dress. Clarke let out a small cry as she clenches her jaw together, the pain causing her to see specks of grey and black around her. For a brief moment Abby glanced up at the girls, as Lexa continued to whisper reassurances into her daughter’s ear as her daughter trembled against her. Could Clarke understand the language now? Breaking herself free from her thoughts, she continued to work until she was satisfied that she had removed everything foreign from her daughter’s leg. 

“Ok, I think were done Clarke.” The Doctor said, as she began to bandage the wound once again. Above her Clarke let out an audible sigh of relief as she finally allowed her body to relax. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I know that was awful.”

“It’s ok Mom, thank you.” Clarke said sincerely, and Abby looked up noticing the tear streaks down her daughters face for the first time. Sometimes she couldn’t believe just how strong Clarke had proved herself to be ever since they came to earth.

“We’ll need to change it again before bed, and apply this medicine on it every time. I also want to get you some antibiotics if possible – that was left a little longer than I’m comfortable with.” Clarke nodded in agreement, looking at the bottle of medicine her mother was showing her.

“Thank you, Dr. Griffin.” Lexa said. The doctor was about to retort that she would always be willing to help her daughter, but upon seeing the look of sincerity on the commanders face stopped herself.

“Of course, Commander.” Lexa nodded, and was about to speak again when the voice of a guard echoed through the tent.

“Heda, Yoan here to see you.” He announced. Lexa immediately removed herself from Clarke, who fell to her side and curled up into fetal position the sobs she had been holding back finally taking over her body as she shook. Lexa threw a concerned glance down at Clarke, almost able to feel how fast her lovers heart was beating in her chest even through their distance apart. 

“Enter!” She called as she stood, her posture easily slipping into that of the Commander of 13 clans. A slight handmaiden entered the tent, a bundle of clothing folded neatly in her hands. She paused for a moment at the sight before her.

“Everything okay here, Heda?” She asked casting a quick glance at Clarke as she stroked the fabric in her hands nervously.

“We will be fine, Yoan – thank you for asking.”

“It’s time to get ready for this afternoons formalities Heda.” The handmaiden reminded gently.

“Of course. Yoan, would you please gather Clarke’s things from her tent and have them brought here. She will be getting ready here this morning.”

“Of course.” The woman feebly place the fabric she was holding on the table and turned to leave but not before bowing ever so slightly. “Heda.”

“Clarke, do you really think it’s wise to attend this afternoons celebrations?” Abby immediately protested.  


“I don’t have a choice, Mom.” Clarke explained as she regained control of her body, suddenly feeling the strength to pull herself into a seated position. Gently she rested against Lexa’s headboard. Abby was about to protest again when Lexa spoke up.

“The formalities will not last long this afternoon – just a welcome to all the clans and then a short welcome to the 13th clan. After that Clarke can leave the celebration as early as she feels she needs to.”

Abby looked between the two women – clearly there was no winning this one. 

“Alright, as long as you promise to rest as soon as you feel you need it.” She said. Clarke nodded, and Lexa nodded as well, confirming that she would reinforce it. It was then that she was drawn back to the black blood Clarke had caused to surface on Lexa’s arm.

“Commander, your arm.” Abby gestured.

“It is nothing.”

“Please let me clean it at least.” Although she hesitated, the Commander nodded not wanting to dispute a kind gesture. Lexa sat down at the end of the bed were Clarke lay, across from Abby.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke spoke up, “I didn’t realize I had hurt you.”

“It’s fine, Klarke.” She acknowledged as the doctor took her forearm and gently cleaned away the smeared blood.

“Your blood, it’s black…” Abby stated shakily, certain that there was something wrong.

“Yes, blood of the Commander. It is how we choose our people.” Lexa answered simply. There was too much history to go through at this moment.

“So it has always been this way?” The doctor asked, curious what on earth medically could make blood that color.

“Yes, ever since I was a child. When a nightblood is found, they are brought to Polis to start training for their duties as Heda.” It was as brief of an explanation as she could give right now, and they didn’t have time for the full story.

“Hmm.” Abby murmured as she tied a bandage Lexa thought was completely unnecessary around the wound. To their left the flap of the tent moved and they heard the guards announce that Yoan had returned with Clarke’s things. 

“Enter!” She commanded and the handmaiden reappeared.

“Your things Waneda. Yiitza will be here to help you prepare shortly.” Yiitza was the handmaiden that Lexa had assigned to Clarke ever since she had stayed in Polis.

“Thank you, Yoan.” Clarke replied kindly, as the woman began to turn her attention to the clothing she had brought Lexa earlier. 

“Thank you for everything Doctor Griffin. I’m sure you want to get yourself settled before this afternoons celebrations.” Abby recognized the dismissal and stood to leave, but not before going over and pulling her daughter into a long hug.

“I love you sweetheart, I’m glad you’re ok.” She said, placing a kiss on her daughter’s hair line. Clarke hugged her back, not wanting to let her mother go for as long as she could. Despite everything they had been through these past months, she had truly missed her. 

“I love you too, Mom.” Abby smiled, cupping her daughters chin in her face for a moment before turning and walking out of the tent. As Abby retreated, Lexa longed to go to Clarke and wipe the long tear steaks from her eyes – but Yoan was still in the room. The brunette waited till the handmaiden had turned her back from the couple before reaching out and squeezing the blondes hand in affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoooW! How was that yos!? Haha. I hope you enjoyed that – I wasn’t sure if I should play out Clarke’s pain a bit more – but eh. I like how it turned out so that’s what really matters.
> 
> Anyways – please let me know what you think, and I will be forever obliged to you! You all are A-W-E-S-O-M-E. 
> 
> Up next: The celebration begins, Lexa and Clarke’s inhibitions are lowered due to booze and painkillers, and all (most?) of Abby’s questions get answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grounders and the Skaikru finally get their big party to celebrate peace among the clans. Abby finally gets her answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter - I appreciate each and every one of you!
> 
> Not much to say here, but a little heads up that things get a little adult at the end of the chapter, if you know what I mean. ;)

The next time Abby saw Clarke, she was standing at the right hand of the Commander with the ambassadors and generals of the other clans by her side. She paused for a moment taking in the sight of her daughter – she had never looked so regal. Clarke’s hair was down, with delicate braids weaved into her hair. Gone were the clothes of the teenager she had sent to the ground. She now wore a longer leather jacket of sorts, with no sleeves and a collar that was flipped up around her neck before opening over her collar bones. Her arms were adorned with leather fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. She looked like a true warrior – a grounder. Clarke’s posture however said otherwise. Abby could clearly see that the girls balance was off slightly, favoring the weight of her body to her uninjured leg. Though her face was serious, she could see pain beneath her eyes as the commander spoke. 

As Lexa addressed the crowd she began to pace back and forth in front of them, the passion in her voice growing with each step. Her usual war paint was missing, and the doctor assumed it was because this was a rally for peace instead of war. When Lexa finished greeting the crowd she turned back to the ambassadors and nodded, giving permission for them to sit down behind her as she spoke. It was a bit of an odd thing for them to sit while everyone else stood around them, and Abby wondered if the chairs Lexa had brought for the ambassadors were for Clarke’s benefit more than anything. She wasn’t blind after all.

It would take an idiot to miss that the relationship between her daughter and the commander wasn’t strictly business, but what exactly entailed she wasn’t really sure. How Clarke could move past the Commander’s betrayal at the mountain was beyond her. How her daughter could associate so frequently with the woman who killed the boy she loved fathomed her. Yet, she could see the respect Clarke had for the woman in her eyes – and let’s not forget what she had walked in on this morning. Abby squinted her eyes disapprovingly at Clarke from across the crowd for a moment before realizing that Lexa had called Marcus forward. 

Though the commander’s voice was loud and powerful, it was difficult to make out what she was saying over the murmurs of the crowd. She watched as Kane retook the brand and pledged Skaikru’s loyally as the 13th clan of the coalition once more. The crowd around her was suspicious – their clan having rejected the brand last time, but as Lexa’s powerful voice grew louder reassuring the 12 remaining clans of their loyalty the crowds cheering around her grew. Soon the entire crowd was cheering and Abby raised her hands to clap along with everyone in approval.  


It hit her then that Lexa was a revolutionist – the first commander in their history to bring peace to the people of the ground. She was a visionary unlike no other. Still, that didn’t mean she was comfortable letting Clarke…

“We welcome the Skaikru as the 13th clan!” Lexa’s voice boomed out over the crowd, pulling Abby from her deep thoughts. “We now walk into a new era of peace and prosperity – where our children can grow without the fear of war and death looming over them!” The crowd cheered wildly. “Tomorrow, we will begin negotiating our treaties between the 13 clans – but peace is not something we should over look! Tonight we celebrate it!”

The crowd screamed loudly again, as Lexa took her exit. The excitement around her was like nothing she had ever seen – reverberating off her body. Within minutes a group of grounders had pulled out the drums and people were dancing to a beat around her. People began to pull out several long tables, preparing for the evenings feast. The alcohol had already been opened.  


“See I told you.” A voice said from behind her, and she turned to see Octavia, whose shoulders were wrapped fondly with Lincoln’s arm.  


“Yes – this is going to be quite something.” Octavia smiled broadly before Lincoln lead her away, pointing to the tables of food in front of them. Abby smiled as the two retreated – it was a miracle those two had found each other.

“Well I think that went fairly well.” A voice she instantly recognized as Marcus’ said. 

“Yes, I’d say so. Better than I expected.” She said reaching out to look at the brand Kane had re-took. It was red and tender. Abby was happy, but still hesitant about rejoining the coalition. Marcus smiled as the two began walking, the grounder music pulsing loudly through the air.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Many hours into the celebration, the pain Clarke had been in all day started to magnify. It was long dark, and she was sure the herbal pain killers Nyko had given her that afternoon were well worn off. Clarke knew she should retreat to bed, but everything around her was so enthralling. She watched curiously as the people of the grounder celebrated – it was unlike anything she had seen since coming to the ground. People around her laughed happily, a sound she had almost forgotten existed in the heat of war. She smiled to herself gently, as she watched the 13 clans slip further into drunken stupidity – somethings really didn’t matter if you were from the ground of the sky and drunken behavior was certainly one of them. 

Clarke had long since been a fan of people watching, and that’s what made events like this so enjoyable for her. Across the crowd she spotted Lexa, who was flush with drink laughing ever so gently at something one of the clan ambassador’s joked. The sight made Clarke’s heart leap into her throat, and the blonde was suddenly overcome with the desire to be near the brunette. Clarke took a step forward, but as she did her leg buckled and for a moment she thoughts she was about to hit the ground. Unbeknownst to her, Nyko had been keeping an eye on her all evening, and was at her side quickly helping her to sit on a nearby stool.

“Are you alright, Wanheda?” He asked at the woman settled her breath, silently thanking the warrior from saving her from unwanted attention. It was at this point that Clarke realized she might not even be able to get back to her tent unassisted.

“Yes, thank you Nyko.” Clarke answered, though the pain in her eyes betrayed her. Unconvinced, Nyko pulled out a mix of herbs, which Clarke gladly accepted, chewing them carefully despite her distaste for the flavor. Nyko then offered her a mug of whatever brew the grounders were drinking that evening. At this point, Clarke had yet to partake in any form alcohol this evening already lightheaded from the pain and whoozy from whatever concoction of herbs Nyko had been feeding her.

“It will help numb the pain, Wanheda – you’ll be ready to go in no time.” He assured, casting a sly glance over at his commander raising an eyebrow slightly. “If you know what I mean…” Beneath his beard Clarke was sure she saw a brief glimpse of a drunken smile at his own tease. Clarke on the other hand wondered when he had picked up on the intimate nature of her relationship with his Heda. Before she could answer the warrior had turned, and was hollering something loudly to another solider across the crowd. Clarke chuckled as she took sip from the drink the man had offered her. She was sure she had never tasted something so strong in her life, the small sip leaving her throat burning. As she took another sip he eyes fell on Lexa once more. Gosh she was beautiful. There was something different about her now, and Clarke could only guess that it was the weight of ever looming war lifted off her shoulders. Somehow she seemed lighter, and younger. For a brief moment Clarke and Lexa’s eye met across the crowd, and Lexa flashed her that specific smile that she knew only she saw. 

Nyko was right, the mix of the herbs and grounder drink had numbed the pain, and suddenly through her pain Clarke felt as though she was flying. Lexa excused herself from the warrior, slowly making her way over to where Clarke was sitting.

“How are you doing, Klarke?” The brunette asked as she sat down beside her. They were sitting closer then they probably should have been, Clarke could smell wine on her breath.  


“I’m tired – I hurt.” Clarke admitted honestly, taking another gulp from her drink. “Though admittedly, whatever this is is helping immensely.” The blonde chuckled softly, raising her glass. Lexa smiled broadly, clinking her own glass with Clarke’s.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Across the fire Abby watched curiously as her daughter interacted with their commander. It certainly was a curious sight to behold. It was obvious that the two had become close over the past few months, but she was unconvinced as to what that exactly meant. She could see that they were comfortable with each other, that when no one was looking the Commander’s hand tended to brush Clarke’s gently.  


“hmm…” She pondered again, as Lexa leaned in closer to Clarke and her daughter let out a deep belly laugh. The doctor hadn’t seen Clarke laugh like that since they came to the ground.

“She’s done well for us, Abby.” A voice she immediately recognized as Kane snuck up behind her, but she was unable to draw her eyes from the two women. “You must be proud of the woman she has become.”

“Yes, she’s not the girl I sent to the ground 8 months ago.” She replied, watching as Clarke laughed again, steadying herself on the brunette’s knee. Her eyebrow dropped quizzically at the action.

“What is it Abby?” The chancellor asked, and Abby finally broke her eye line from the girls, slowly bringing her brown eyes to meet Kane’s. Abby paused for a moment, trying to find the right words.

“I think my daughter and the commander may be…intimate…” She trailed awkwardly.

“Wha – inti- oh.” Kane stopped short, glancing over to where Abby had been staring just moments ago. “Well, I have to say, it does make sense.”

“It does?”

“Yes. I think they have a lot in common. They could understand each other, and it’s obvious how well they work together. Both had responsibility thrust on them at a young age, both leaders of their people. Clearly both of them have the same goal of peace. It makes sense.”

“Clarke isn’t the leader of our people, Kane.”

“No maybe not officially, but she is the one they see as our leader. She is the one who took us from war to alliance. This peace we have – it’s all Clarke’s doing.” He reminded a gently smile tugging at his face. “Clarke will always be a leader to our people.”

Abby sighed. Even if she didn’t like the thought of her 18 year old daughter being the leader of war and peace for their people, that is what she was – and she had done a damn good job at it. She briefly wondered if their relationship had anything to do with the alliance. 

“Well, I don’t know anything for certain yet. It’s just a suspicion.” Kane nodded respectfully, and both their eyes went back to where Clarke and Lexa were sitting. The conversation between the two of them had dwindled, and the girls were now staring into the fire, casually sipping on their drinks. They watched as Lexa stood, offering a hand to Clarke as she stood. The two spoke for a moment before Clarke turned and limped off into the direction of the tent she had been in earlier that day.

Immediately Abby slipped back into doctor mode. 

“I should go grab some bandages and help Clarke take care of her wound before she falls asleep.” 

“I’ll walk with you.” Kane offered, and the two turned in the direction of the Skaikru camp. 

What they didn’t see what Lexa follow Clarke into her tent, just moments after she left.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Clarke’s journey back to the tent was more excruciating then she would have liked to admit. The combination of alcohol, herbs and exhaustion where beginning to make her feel dizzy. As soon as she got into Lexa’s tent she flopped back on the commander’s bed, waiting for her partner to join her. That was another thing making her dizzy. Lexa. She wasn’t sure if it was the party atmosphere, or the alcohol she had been consuming, but she couldn’t help but find Lexa completely intoxicating that evening. Even more so than usual. 

“Hey” A soft voice called as Lexa dipped her head through the tent flap. From where she was lying Clarke threw her commander a sly smile, not willing herself to sit up. Lexa was by her in a moment, helping her remove her boots from her feet so she could get ready for the night. “Let’s get you into something more comfortable.”

Clarke nodded. She had insisted on keeping her SkaiKru jeans this morning, and hated to admit that they were so tight they may have been causing extra pressure and pain on her wound all day long. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s wrists - her body flopped as she pulled her into a stand. The commander let out a chuckle.

“What?” Clarke asked, as she began to undo the buckle to her pants and strip them off her body. Lexa smiled broadly.

“Whatever it is that Nyko gave you is doing some interesting things to you Clarke.”

“What? Please I’m fine.” Clarke said, as she kicked her pants from her feet, bringing her face mere millimeters from the commander’s face. “Besides, don’t you act like you haven’t had more than a few cups of wine. You may be able to hide it from your people – but I can tell.”

“Please Clarke.” Lexa flushed, as she moved to steady the girl. She both loved and hated just how well the blonde could read her. To anyone else, the commander would have seemed perfectly fine – but Clarke knew better. It was in the subtle smiles, and the touches, the way she allowed herself to talk and laugh without constant guard. 

Lexa moved her hand to the zipper the rest just above the blonde’s breast, carefully pulling it down. Of course, Clarke was more than capable of doing this herself, but in her slightly intoxicated state she just couldn’t resist. As the commander moved to push the shirt off Clarke’s shoulders, she was instead met with soft lips, crashing down hungrily on hers. Lexa let out a groan at the contact almost immediately, her arms wrapping around Clarke’s waist allowing her hands to sneak up the back of Clarke’s top and enjoy the skin of her back. Clarke deepened the kiss, pulling on Lexa’s lip gently to bring her even closer than before. Lexa’s hands roamed the girl freely, but stopped with a start when she came in contact with the still healing skin of her lovers back.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered breathily, as she pulled her lips away from Clarke’s. In her state she had nearly forgotten that Clarke was injured. She then realized that she was supporting almost all of Clarke’s body weight. “Clarke.” She whispered again as the blonde peppered kisses along her jaw line. It took everything in her to pull back. “Why don’t we go to bed?”

Clarke knew Lexa was just trying to take care of her, so defeated she nodded, dropping the shirt that that slunk to her elbows onto the ground. Lexa reached around Clarke’s waist, carefully helping to guide the injured girl to lay down on the bed that stood a few feet away from them. 

“I’ll just be a moment.” Lexa said, as she walked over to a small table that held all of the things she needed to sleep. Clarke watched as Lexa slowly undid all the buckles from her jacket, before slipping the leather garment over her shoulders. She smiled at Clarke, as she removed her boots, followed by her pants leaving her just in fitted shorts and a tight black t-shirt. For a moment the commander considered changing into her night gown, but in her haze instead chose to wander over to Clarke.

“Clarke.” She whispered quietly as she lay down, her eyes looking straight into blue. Immediately soft lips were on her, drawing her body close.

“Clarke, you are injured.” Lexa gasped as Clarke began to trail kisses from her neck to her collar bone. How on earth was Clarke so good at this?

“So?” She asked quizzically, “That never stopped us before.”

“You were never injured before.” Clarke pulled Lexa’s top over her head, quickly followed by her binding.

“Please. You wanted to have sex like two days after you were shot. I’m not even dying. You. Were.”

“Hmmm.” Lexa couldn’t really argue with that one. “Fine. But we’re being extra careful.”

Lexa let out a smile, moving to strip herself completely before gently pushing Clarke on her back and coming to hover over top of her. 

“Why are you still wearing things?” She asked, gently nipping at her collarbone before pulling Clarke’s bralette over her head. The commander dipped her head forward kissing along the blondes shoulders as her fingers dipped into the waist of her shorts, carefully shimmying them down past her hips.

“Careful.” Clarke reminded gently. She could tell by the fact that Lexa wasn’t fighting her on this that the numbing effects of the alcohol were taking hold.

“That’s better.” Lexa smiled, tossing the garment aside. The brunette moved, gently straddling the blonde’s uninjured thigh with her legs, before pressing her body into girls. Briefly blue eyes stared into green ones before their lips came together once more. Clarke let out a small moan, her hands trailing up and down the brunettes back.

“God Lex.” She whispered, rocking her hips into the warrior’s thigh.

“Clarke.” She whispered back, pressing herself equally as hard into Clarke, who’s back arched involuntarily at the movement.

“Fuck.” Clarke gasped breathily. She wasn’t sure if it was the combination of the alcohol and herbs, or if Lexa was just that intoxicating, but for a brief moment she wondered how she was going to survive anything past foreplay tonight. 

Lexa smiled against her, letting out a low chuckle as her hands came to the blondes hair. Lexa dipped back in, nipping Clarke’s lips gently when a loud crash clattered through the tent.  


“Mom!” Clarke yelped, breaking her lips from Lexa’s, startled, hands moving to try and cover as much of them as possible.

“Uh, Clarke…Commander…” Abby stood in the entrance to the tent awkwardly, her eyes averted to the ground instantly, as she went to pick up the medical supplies she had dropped in a start upon entering the tent. 

“You would do well to stop entering my tent unannounced, Doctor Griffin.” Lexa seethed, as she craned her head around to look at the doctor. She didn’t move from her position on top of Clarke. 

“I brought uh….some new bandages for you Clarke. Sorry.” She said so quietly they almost misunderstood what she had said. Abby quickly put them down on a table, before awkwardly ducking back out of the tent.

With that Lexa dropped her head into Clarke’s hair, unable to stop a series of chuckles from slipping from her lips.

“You are not seriously laughing at this?” Lexa shook against her. “We just got caught having sex – by my mother – and you think it’s funny?” Clarke was horrified. Her blue eyes went wide. “Lexa. You yelled at her.”

Lexa chuckled again, before turning serious and propping herself up on her elbows above the blonde. “I did not yell Clarke. People cannot just assume they can walk into the commander’s tent unannounced. It is not something I will stand for.” 

Clarke pursed her lips together seriously. “I know.” If it had been anyone else, there would have been serious consequences, but she was hoping since the doctor was her mother that a simple talking to would do.

“Perhaps you should go talk to her.” Lexa suggested. Clarke’s eyes went wide again.

“What? Now?” 

“Hmm. Perhaps in the morning – we still have a lot to finish up here tonight.” The commander smiled mischievously, places a strong kiss on the blondes jaw.

“How can you still be in the mood after something like that?” Clarke wondered aloud.

“What do you wish for me to stop?” Lexa smiled again, fingers dipping between the girls legs. Clarke gasped.

“No. No I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. There it is. I don't think Abby will question it after that. Lol.
> 
> It makes me sad to say, we only have one chapter left after this - but don't worry I have a few other ideas floating around in my head. 
> 
> Up Next: Awkward conversations, and cute Clexa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations happen which take Clarke on a bit of an emotional roller coaster - and Clexa is cute as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As always thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter - I appreciate you all so much! This is the last chapter of this story, so I hope you love it!

The next morning Clarke awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the fabric of their tent, and the sounds of the camp waking up around them. Clarke awoke on her belly, arm strewn casually across Lexa’s belly casually. She let out a sigh of contentment, quickly followed by a groan of discomfort when she realized all the pressure her body weight was putting on her injured leg. Blue eyes looked up at Lexa’s sleeping face as she tried to discretely flip herself onto her back. The blonde frowned, scrunching her eyebrows together as she looked up at the tent ceiling. Something didn’t feel right. hurriedly she sat up, throwing the furs off her body. Clarke let out a gasp as her eyes took in the sight of bright red blood that had smeared all over the pelts and their entwined legs through the night. 

“What is it?” a groggy voice asked from behind her. 

“It’s nothing – it’s just – one of my stitches tore open last night.” Lexa nearly flew too seated position, and despite the look of concern on the brunettes face the blonde couldn’t help but break into a wide grin at the sight before her. “What?”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile even bigger at the look of confusion that crossed the commander’s face. The site in front of her was certainly something to behold. There the commander sat, naked and exposed in front of Clarke – completely comfortable. There was no denying that the woman in front of her was beautiful, yet it was taking everything in her not to break into a laugh.  


“What?” Lexa asked again, clearly annoyed.

“It’s just…your hair.” Despite their time together, Clarke had yet to see Lexa’s hair in its natural state. In Polis Lexa had handmaidens attending to her hair both night and day – she was sure Lexa used a lot of product in it to keep it tame. Even when they were at camps, the brunette always made sure her hair was contained by a series of intricate braids – but in the fierceness of their activities the night before Clarke had pulled the braids out leaving her hair to move as it willed. The blonde had to admit – she liked the way the brown locks poofed around the commanders face. It made her seem wild. Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Clarke, you are bleeding – and all you can think about is my hair?”

“Well, look at it.” She said cheekily, reaching forward to brush her fingers through the springy mops. “It’s adorable.”

“I am the Commander. I am not adorable.” This time it was Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Yes you are.” She argued. “Ask anyone – perhaps we should ask any one of the hundreds of your subjects who fawn over you every time you walk by.”

“I am the Commander – they are meant to fawn over me.” Clarke rolled her eyes a second time before grabbing Lexa by the next and pressing her lips against hers.

“You. Are. Adorable.” She demanded, placing a kiss on her full lips between each word. This time Lexa couldn’t help but smile broadly when Clarke pulled away. 

“Fine I am adorable – but you are still injured.” The brunette said seriously, turning her attention back to Clarke’s wound. “I think it is not as bad as it looks.”

Clarke nodded in agreement “Yes, I think a quick re-stitch and I should be good to go. I’ll just go see my Mother – “ Clarke’s eyes widened in horror as the memories of what her mother had walked in on the night before came flooding back to her. She gasped. “Oh God – my mother. I need to go speak to her.” Her eyes got even wider. “Or maybe I should just avoid her…”

This time Lexa chuckled, amusedly. “Clarke, it is probably best that you just get it over with.”

Clarke nodded, removing herself from the bed and moving to dress herself. Lexa crawled to the end of her bed picking up a piece of fabric which she threw to Clarke. All of Clarke’s sleeping clothes were still in the blonde’s tent, and she didn’t want her putting her jeans back on aggravating her injury further. Clarke slipped the night gown over her head before moving to pull her coat on, which was still there from days before. She threw Lexa one last nervous smile before slipping through the tent flat.

“Wanheda…?” One of the guards that was positioned in front of Lexa’s tent questioned when he saw her. “What are you…oh.”

Clarke blushed slightly as the guard smirked at her, knowingly raising an eyebrow. She was sure her appearance wasn’t helping the situation. There she stood, hair messy and unruly, in Lexa’s nightgown, dried blood smeared down her leg.

“Don’t tell anyone of this.” Clarke demanded, though she was sure the cat was already out of the bag.

“Of course, Wanheda.” Clarke nodded, as she began to limp towards the Skaikru camp. The knowing glances she got from various warriors as she walked seemed to only confirm what she was expecting – everyone knew what happened between their Heda and Wanheda last night. The blonde sighed as she found herself in front of her mother’s tent.

“Mom?” She called out, knocking on one of the tent poles gently.

“Come in!” A voice called from inside and Clarke entered the tent apprehensively. 

“Clarke.” The doctor swallowed awkwardly, unsure where to put her eyes. “I didn’t expect you to be awake so early after last night.”

Clarke blushed – leave it to her mother to dive right into the awkward conversations. She looked up at her mother, gulping nervously. 

“One of my stitches opened.” Clarke changed the subject, finally looking her mother in the eye for the first time. The doctor let out a sigh.

“Sit down, let me take a look.” The girl nodded obediently before sitting on the edge of her mother’s makeshift bed. Abby quickly gathered a few medical supplies before crouching down in front of Clarke. The doctor pulled back the slit of the night gown so she could get a better look, noting it was the same one she had seen the Commander wearing the day she had arrived in Ton DC. The doctor sighed loudly.

“Clarke, you have medical training. You how long a person should take before doing anything…strenuous.”

“We all make mistakes…” Clarke defended weakly, an impish grimace on her face. Abigail stopped cleaning the dried blood off her daughters leg briefly, looking at her daughter incredulously.  


“Is that what last night was? A mistake?”

“What no Mom – that’s not what I meant.” Clarke could see her mother beginning to fume, and was already regretting having this conversation so soon.

“How long, Clarke.” The doctor demanded. Clarke opened her mouth, before closing it quickly as she stopped to think just how long things had been going on between her and Lexa. The doctor went back to cleaning the wound, the pragmatic silence between them growing with intensity each second. 

“Since before the mountain.” Clarke finally spoke – uncertain if her answer was the best she could give. That was when it all started, wasn’t it? Abby’s eyes went wide, but continued focusing on her hands which were no preparing to stitch Clarke back up.

“That’s been months, Clarke.” Clarke grimaced as her mom began to re-stitch the wound.

“I know, Mom – but it’s been complicated, that whole thing at the mountain kind of put a hindrance on things.”

“Is that why you left us? Because you’re girlfriend abandoned you?” Abby accused, pulling slightly harder on the thread than necessary. 

“Ow! Mom!” Clarke gasped, and instantly guilt filled the doctor’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Clarke.” Her mother said, instantly calming her movements. An awkward silence filled the room as the doctor finished stitching her daughter up for the second time in less than two days. “There, all done.”

“Thank you Mom.” Clarke said, as the two woman looked into each other’s eyes. “That’s not why I left.”

“Then why?” Clarke looked up at her mother, a guilt unlike any she had ever seen before filling her daughters blue orbs.

“I just – seeing my friends walk around camp was a constant reminder of what I’d done to save them…” Tears spilled down her cheeks, the regret and remorse of her actions catching up with her once more. “I couldn’t live with it anymore. Earth was supposed to be this magical free place, but instead we fell straight into war and I somehow ended up taking close to 1,000 lives…I just…”

Clarke’s body shook, the tears she’d been holding in for months finally taking over her body, and Abby moved quickly to take her daughter into her arms. The doctor’s heart ached numbly – she had never calculated the amount of blood on Clarke’s hands and to hear it put like that was just staggering. Unsure what else to do she rubbed small circles on her back until the shaking of her petite frame stopped. 

“I was going to kill myself.” Clarke confessed in a whisper so quiet Abby almost missed it. The blonde straightened her back, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, regaining some of her composure. “I tried, on more than one occasion but I could never bring myself to do it. Then, Lexa brought me back to Polis and I was so angry about what she’d done to me that I tried to kill her. I didn’t just forgive her for what she did, but eventually I came to understand that I would have done the exact same thing she did in her position.”

Abby nodded, unable to speak at all the new information she was being given. 

“It wasn’t like I just got back to Polis and everything was good. It took time – and regaining of trust but eventually, it just happened. Lexa understands me in a way no one else on this earth does, or ever will. She has just as much blood, if not more, on her hands than I do and yet somehow she manages to be a kind and compassionate commander. You know blood must not have blood is a rejected concept among the grounders? Her people think she is weak for trying to bring peace to the clans, but it’s all she wants and continues to fight for-”

“You love her.” Abby cut her off suddenly unable to keep the sudden realization of just how deep her daughter’s feelings for the commander were. 

“Yes.” Clarke nodded without hesitation.

“Does she love you back?” Clarke bit her lip, holding back a smile before nodding.

“I think so. We haven’t exactly said it to each other yet, but…actions speak louder than words.” Lexa’s actions had been speaking since the moment she had first laid eyes on the blonde. Though she knew the warrior was compassionate, when it came to Clarke it was always overdone. 

“Well, alright then. I have to admit, this isn’t exactly the relationship I’d wanted for you – but nothing on earth has gone the way we had planned so I guess you being happy is all I can really ask for.”  


At that Clarke let out a smile bigger than Abby had seen in months, hugging her mother tightly.

“I am. Very happy. And hopefully now that we are the 13th clan and the ice nation has been tamed we can experience a little bit of that peace we have been hoping for and finally enjoy earth.”  


“That would be really nice, Clarke.” Abby said smiling back hugging her daughter equally as tight. Clarke pulled back smiling again, and Abby reached to tuck some of her daughter’s blond hair behind her ear.

“Thank you.” Clarke said, and Abby wasn’t sure if she was referring to the stitches of the conversation. “We aren’t telling people yet. We don’t want it to look like she’s favoring the 13th clan, especially after everything that happened with Pike. A lot of people are still uncertain about us.”

“Of course.” Abby nodded understanding, as Clarke stood.

“I’ll see you at the meetings in a bit.” Clarke smiled one last time before ducking out of the tent and making her way back to Lexa. 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lexa sat at the small table in her tent, examining the braids Yoan had just put in her hair carefully with a small mirror. 

“Thank you Yoan.” She stated monotone, as the hand maiden held up her jacket which she slipped over her arms and began to do the intricate buckles up carefully. Behind her she heard the tent flap open, and she assumed it was Clarke based on the lack of introduction to her entrance. Lexa turned as Yoan finished buckling her jack. The brown hair girl frowned, taking one look at Clarke’s blood shot eyes. She had been crying. “Leave us.”

The hand maiden nodded, ducking her head respectfully as she exited the tent.

“What happened?” Lexa demanded, and Clarke moved forward wrapping her arms tightly around the commander. Instantly Lexa hugged her back, hands tightly grasping her lover. “Clarke, are you okay?”

Clarke leaned back in Lexa’s arms, a large smile spreading across her face. A look of confusion formed on Lexa’s face at the contradicting emotions, but before she could say anything Clarke leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Lexa’s lips.

“Yes, I’m more than okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, and that's that! I felt like it ended a bit abruptly, so I'm thinking of adding and epilogue chapter, just to give us a little bit more of the cute Clexa, but I'm not sure!
> 
> I have two other stories floating in my head that I would really like to start working on.
> 
> One would be just a cute little one shot where Clarke and Lexa reminisce over their fathers.
> 
> The other a longer multi-chapter, that would start mid season 4, where Clarke resurrects Lexa and continues from there. It's a bit of a complex plot line and has been taking some planning, but I've never seen anything like that done before (not to say it doesn't exist, of course), and I think it would be a lot of fun!
> 
> Anyways guys! Thank you again for reading - I haven't written consistently in years and this fic has reminded me just how much I love it! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story, if you want an epilogue and which fic you want to read from me next!
> 
> Love you all, you're beautiful!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I haven't written much these past few years - but that itch has been needing to be scratched lately - so I feel a bit rusty but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!
> 
> Up next: Clarke and Lexa return to camp!


End file.
